shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Phantombeast/Phantom's Cooking Show - Waiting Impatiently for That Person
Welcome A Gourmet Brain-Buster Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm Phantom, and many of you may know me from the forum on the possible theories for Shokugeki no Soma. Well Today, I noticed that this wiki doesn't have an official blog review of chapters that've passed, so I decided to volunteer my services and create a blog to start it off. If people comment and enjoy it, I may decided to make it a part-time thing when th chapters come out. Warning: 'For those who have not yet read the chapter, please stop immediately as this page will contain spoilers and photos from it. ''Gentlemen, the Ladies have arrived On this week's chapter, we start with a scene depicting A bottomless pit of which all food never returns, or in this particular case, '''Elite Ten Member, Rindō_Kobayashi, who has just heard the news of her underclassmen's epic defeat at the hands of Sōma Yukihira, who along with some of his now close-friends, managed to turn the tables back towards their favor. Friendship Is magic, even when it's with former mortal enemies As many have probably figured out, the struggling since the first day of the Festival has been part of Yukihira's plan to strategize, devise, and come up with a plan to take down his Senpai. Word of his success in the First ranking gives everyone quite the shock, never have expecting such a small booth to have given such headway. This of course enrages Terunori Kuga, or as I call him, Mini-Midget, who is then bashed on by Rindo in a sibling manner. Though despite the headway and current success, Soma knows that the real end result would be the final day of the Festival, when all his skill and planning will determine whether he finally earns the right to a Shokugeki with the 8th Seat or not. He's not yet begun to Fight! While he continues his efforts against the midget, in another part of the Festival, the curry team of Alice, Kurokiba, and Hayama have finally agreed on a special form of food that's made from none other than a 3D printer. Soon, all food stuff will be made from this wonderful device! With the increasing numbers due to the dish's uniqueness and attration, many start to go and purchase more, surprising Hayama, who had doubts about it's success. The third and last booth focused on was none other than the team of Erina and her assistant, Hishoko as they continue to manage their own ordeals in the Festival. Here we find an empty seat kept reserved for the one Erina hopes returns to her. Oh poor Erina, ignorant to who's Father that is While all of this occurs, we get an interesting flashback into how one particular midget was during his initial year into the Academy, a familiar scenery coupled with a familiar phrase that one current generation member said. God Lord.. Might this be foreshadowing for Soma?! Though even with his brash attitude and powerful conviction to want to win: EPIC FAIL At the end of the flashback, we find out that the deal between the midget and the current 1st Seat of the Elite Ten, Eishi Tsukasa, was that if he was first rank at the end of the festival for all five days, then he would have the chance for a rematch. In the end, there was no winner from either side for either agreement. Though despite this, it appears as though that the 2nd seat has taken a liking to Soma and even offered her a chance to see what the difference power was to him and the 1st seat. Why does it feel like this is going to be a date? Though with the chapter coming to an end, we get the most shocking reveal in the entire existence of this manga, with the exception of Soma's father being a former member of the Elite Ten. When Hishoko goes to greet yet another customer that entered, she becomes frightened with fear, which causes Erina to come check in on her. What we see is a brooding man with a serious look on his face and almost devil-like aura, who is none other than her own Father. Grading How this works is I will be judging based on three categories: Action, Style and Story with the final grade being an overall judging of how this chapter was. *'Action': Despite having great moments, there was no immediate action between characters other than the interactions between them, leaving little cooking showdowns or anything like it to occur. 60 out of 100. *'Style': The creator's drawing style illustrated beautifully with not just character designs, but with even comedic moments that occurred. 90 out of 100 *'Story': With everything coming into full circle since the start of this Arc, the creator has given incredible moments in this chapter along with shocking reveals that will make us talk about it for weeks. 100 out of 100 Overall, this week's chapter grade comes down to 90 out of 100, an A grade :) Ending I'd like to thank those who read this and commented, giving feedback on this helps me understand how to make it better and what kind of things can be improved. This start will also help decide whether I make this a part time thing or just allow someone else to continue the reviews instead. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter, Buh-Bye :D Category:Blog posts